Baby?
by Meridian31
Summary: "Does he know about the baby?" / Drabble. One-Shot. / Kenny Omega feat. The Young Bucks


Kenny Omega had come in to your life without preamble.

It felt like one second your brothers, The Young Bucks, were talking about "changes" in New Japan and Bullet Club, and the next you had a two-tone-haired man standing in front of you.

There were very few interactions between the two of you before you realized you had some attraction to him. At first, you'd just assumed it was physical, and had kept yourself from doing anything about it. But the more you were with him, the more you realized it was a lot more than just your body craving his.

Kenny was intelligent. Smart. Well-spoken. Funny. Genuine. Passionate. Caring. Trustworthy. Hardworking. Determined.

That last part was what really led to your current situation; you pressed against a shirtless Kenny in a heated kiss.

You had realized your attraction to him early on, and apparently he'd realized the same towards you. Except, unlike you, he wasn't shy about it. Every time you were around him, he was flirty, forward, teasing. You tried to keep from reciprocating his actions, the thought of your brothers always at the front of your mind.

But Kenny didn't give up, and eventually you gave in.

There was one catch: you demanded that you and Kenny not immediately reveal yourselves to your brothers.

Rendezvous in Japan were easy enough the times you were there with family and visiting. While most of Kenny's time was spent with your brothers, he had enough of a separate life there that it wasn't uncommon for them to be apart, allowing you time with just Kenny.

This was the first time Kenny had come to California since you'd begun your tryst. With your brother's having families, you'd _graciously_ offered to let Kenny stay with you. No one had blinked an eye at the idea.

And so now you were in your kitchen, hands everywhere that mouths weren't. You'd intended to go for a run together, but had found a better use for your time.

It was the sound of the front door opening, and Nick's voice shouting into your home, that caused you to shove off Kenny, and immediately put at least five feet between the two of you.

"What is he doing here?" you grumbled, looking at Kenny and then out the doorway towards the living room, Nick appearing there a moment later.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" he questioned, entering the kitchen and taking stock.

"About to go for a run," you answered. "What are you doing here?"

"Picking up that stuff we left in your garage for dad's birthday," Nick clarified. "Matt's coming; he's just on the phone outside."

"Gotcha," you mumbled. Nick entered in to a conversation with Kenny, and you tuned it out. Instead you opted to grab your dog and take him out back, as means to remove yourself from the situation and keep up the guise of normality.

Unfortunately, your plan was for naught.

As soon as you came back in the house, you knew something was… _off_.

"Nick knows we've been seeing each other," Kenny reported with a tight, uncomfortable smile towards you.

You looked from Kenny to Nick back to Kenny, trying to determine how this information had gotten out. You weren't sure what to say. Nick was just staring at you, and you couldn't at all read his expression for emotion.

As it tended to happen in uncomfortable and unfamiliar situations, your mouth worked faster than your brain.

"Does he know about the baby?"

You were pretty sure you'd never seen Nick's eyes go so big or his mouth open as far as it did right then after you'd spoken.

"The WHAT?" he basically shrieked. "MATT! MATT, GET THE **HELL** IN HERE!"

"Dude, chill out," you advised, quickly putting up your hands in defense, stepping towards him. "It was a joke!"

"WHAT."

"What is going on?" Matt inquired, entering the kitchen finally.

You could only imagine how it looked to him; you standing in front of a shirtless Kenny, Nick staring at the two of you like you were inhuman beings.

"Our sister…she…Kenny…. Pregnant? But not… I don't _know_ ," Nick stammered out, his wide-eyed stare flying between everyone in the room.

"OK, wait, _what_?" Matt asked, narrowing his own eyes as he looked at you. "Explain."

You sighed, knowing this was going to be an interesting conversation, to say the least.

"Look, Kenny and I…we kind of, got together? And it was probably stupid of us to try to hide it, but we did. So I…thought if I told Nick I was pregnant but I'm not, it would take some of the surprise off the truth because at least it's not **that** , _right_?"

Both of your brothers just stared at you. Nick looked less shell-shocked but still uncertain. Matt looked annoyed at the entire situation, but somewhat amused. You had the wherewithal to at least look a little regretful about what had happened. Behind you, Kenny huffed out a chuckle.

"Not your best move," he muttered.

"Shut up."

"So you're not pregnant?" Matt established.

"No."

"But you're sleeping with Kenny?"

"Repeatedly."

"Ugh," Nick groaned at your answer, putting his hands over his face.

"And you couldn't just tell us this… _why_?" Matt inquired.

"Dude, as you've apparently missed it, the two of you aren't exactly the calmest when it comes to me," you pointed out. "You literally tried to murder Chuck Taylor once for smacking my ass, when we were both joking."

"It was disrespectful."

"He knows better."

Your brothers spoke at the same time, causing you to roll your eyes, and gesture one hand as if to say 'see, exactly, this'.

"I figured until we just had to tell you guys it wasn't necessary," you elaborated. "We've been having fun just sneaking around."

" _You_ have," Kenny corrected. "I've been stressed out."

"Can you, just, have my back, man? Damn!"

"I will go down with you for a lot of things, but not this," he replied.

"Will you? Will you go down?" You raised your eyebrows, looking teasingly at Kenny over your shoulder, causing him to smirk.

"STOP!" Nick shouted. "For all that is good in the world, _please_ , STOP TALKING."

"What's the matter Nicky? Can't handle the truth? I have sex. And currently I'm doing it with **your friend**."

"SHUT UP!" Nick shouted.

" _Currently_?" Kenny questioned.

"OK, OK, everyone, enough," Matt interrupted, always the big brother. "This is just…this is too much right now. I think we all just need to walk away and regroup later tonight."

"…regroup over what?" you inquired. "You're both just gonna accept this whole thing and move on."

"After I bleach my brain maybe," Nick muttered.

"Oh, grow up!"

"STOP!" Matt demanded. "Look, Kenny, you're my boy. Is this surprising? Hell yeah. But, honestly man, I couldn't imagine a better dude with my sister. So let's just…not make a big deal out of this and move on and…just, keep your hands to yourselves when we're around please…."

"I might basically molest Ken in front of you," you replied.

"I might like it," Kenny stated, causing you to giggle and give him an exaggerated wink over your shoulder.

"…I'm beginning to understand how this whole coupling happened," Matt decided, eyeing you and Kenny, looking somewhat entertained at your back and forth. Nick continued to just look put out over the entire situation.

"Just…yea, OK," Nick finally mumbled. "I'm gonna get that stuff and leave now."

"Good talk," you said, rolling your eyes.

"What? I love you both. But this is a surprise. And it's fine, but it's gonna take a moment to get used to," he explained. "So we're gonna get that stuff, and I'm gonna go home, and pretend that the two of you are just here in separate rooms at all times."

"You're dumb," you responded. Nick said nothing more, instead turning and pulling open the door that led from the kitchen in to the garage. He walked down the few stairs and disappeared out of sight. Matt looked at the two of you, shook his head with a laugh, and followed after.

"Well, that was fun," you supposed, turning around to face Kenny again.

"Ya know, we really didn't need to keep this from them."

"Yes, we did," you argued, stepping towards him again, sliding your arms around his waist. "They're wonderful brothers, don't get me wrong. But if they knew at all three months ago what we started, _that_ wouldn't have been the reaction."

"I think you're wrong."

"Well, what's done is done," you shrugged. "Seriously though, can we make them just hella uncomfortable at all times?"

"No." Kenny didn't even hesitate with his answer, causing you to pout.

"Booooo, you suck."

"Actually sweetheart, that would be you."

"Yea I do, and I do it well."

"I CAN FUCKING HEAR YOU," Nick's voice carried in from the garage.

"JUST WAIT TIL YOU HEAR US FUCKING," you shouted back over Kenny's shoulder.

A moment later you watched as Nick stomped up the few stairs, glared at you, and then promptly pulled the door shut with force. Rolling your eyes, you heard your garage door shutting a few moments later.

"So…guessing we're alone again," Kenny stated.

"Ya know, we _could_ go for that run," you offered, gazing up towards up. "But there's far better ways for us to exercise that I can think of."

"Oh? Tell me," he ordered, kissing your shortly, before gliding his lips across your cheek, and down to your neck.

"Well..."


End file.
